


Let Me Hold You

by Sinner_ofLA



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, Harry likes to paint his nails, Innocent Harry, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nerd Harry, Nerd Liam, Panty Kink, Popular Louis, Popular Zayn, Protective Louis, School Dances, Shy Harry, a side of ziam, harry wears flower crowns, niall/oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_ofLA/pseuds/Sinner_ofLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been best friends for a long time but they both want more but are to shy to ask the other out. When the school dance comes Louis sees this as an opportunity to ask his boy out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyesofshinigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofshinigami/gifts).



> eyesofshinigami I hope you love this ^^

_10 years ago_

_Five year old Harry Styles couldnt stop smiling as he stared at his nails. He made a good choice with the color. The light pink color went really well with his skin completion not to mention that it was a really pretty color. He was happy that Gemma was able to paint his nails for him as well as add a cute little heart design on them. Harry continue to stare at his nails he didn't realize someone was walking up to him._

_Seven year old Louis Tomlinson stared at the small  kid who was always painting his nails and wearing flower crowns. Sure the kid was weird but he was nice as well. The young boy was always sharing his cookies with everyone, he was always making sure that everyone was happy and even those that bullied him he was always nice to them. It made Louis a little mad that Harry never stood up for himself but that's one thing that Louis loved as well cause he was there to protect his princess._

_Sensing that someone was watching him Harry lifted his head and couldn't help but smile as he saw his best friend._

_"Louis,"_

_He got up and ran up to the older boy. Louis smiled as Harry threw himself at Louis and wrapped his arms around Louis's waist. Louis smiled as he wrapped his arms around his friend. Louis was two years older then Harry and he was always off early then the younger kids so he was always there to pick up Harry and making sure that he got safe to the car pool._

_"Hey princess ready to go?"_

_Harry giggled as he nodded his as he released Louis and grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the pick up line._

_Louis just smiled as his princess pulled and started babbling about his day and how Gemma painted his nails a pretty color that looks really nice on him and how it matches his flower crown._

_Louis just smiled as he listen or "listen" to Harry. Louis would never admit it to the cute little curly hair lad but he had it bad for him. How could he not?_

_From his cute dimples to his innocent nature it made Louis protective of the younger lad. Not to mention that Louis just wanted the younger boy to himself. Yes he was a jealous little boy but he didn't care. If it meant he got to keep Harry to himself then he was glad to be jealous._

_"Right Louis?"_

_Louis blinked and looked at the shorter lad._

_"I'm sorry baby boy what did you say?"_

_Harry giggled._

_"I said that you like my flower crowns right?"_

_Louis just smiled._

_"Of course princess,"_

_Harry beamed at him as he continue to walk with Louis to the car pool._

_Once they reached their destination the two waited for their mothers to arrive to pick them up._

_Harry was babbling about everything and nothing while Louis just stood there admiring the beautiful boy in front of him._

_Once their mothers arrived the two hugged one another while Louis peck Harry's forehead and said good bye. Louis just waved good bye as his princess drove off home._

_10 years later_

15-year old Harry lean against a tree as he read his favorite novel as he waited for his friends. 

"Hey princess,"

Harry lifted his head and smiled as he saw Louis jogging up to him along with their other friends. Over the years puberty has hit Louis well. His body got tone not to mention he also not a nice round butt. 

Not only did he look gorgeous but he was also among the popular crowd. He became caption of the footie team and every girl and guy wanted him. The years have been good to Louis sadly that couldnt be said for Harry. The only thing that changed about Harry was his hair got a little longer. 

Harry smiled as Louis and their friends walked up to him. Zayn and Niall were also friends of Louis and Harry along with Zayn and Niall's boyfriend and girlfriend. Liam Payne was a adorble boy with big brown eyes and curly hair. Meanwhile Aurora was a gorgues girl with a tone skin color and [beautiful hair](https://40.media.tumblr.com/bc1679027beb4b9497e11482bc427489/tumblr_mxk316l56e1s2ccqyo1_500.png). The four of them had this crazy idea that Louis was into him but Harry knew he wasn't. Louis was gorgeous. He could have anyone he wanted so why would he chose Harry?

Once Louis reached him he gave him a peck on the forehead as he sat down next to him. 

"Watch a reading love?"

Harry shyly picked up his book and showed his friends what he was currently reading. Louis laugh and shook his head.

"Really babe? You've read that book so many times I'm pretty sure you know it inside and out."

Harry blushed as he his his face in the pages of the book ignoring the laughter going around him. 

Louis just smirked as he pulled the boy closer to him. 

"So Har-bear wanna hang with me and Liam today since our lovely boys are gonna be at practice?" Aurora asked. 

Harry lifted his head and met Aurora's hazel eyes. 

"Not today Ora, Nick and I are going to the movies,"

As soon as the name left his lips their little circle became silent. Everyone (everyone but Harry) knew Louis and Nick did not like one another. The main reason was the cute little curly lad that was currently curled up against Louis. 

"Why are you and Nick hanging out?" Louis asked trying hard not to get mad. Whenever Nick's name was mention both he and Harry would argue with one another and the end results would be an upset Harry and a pissed off Louis. 

Harry took a deep calming breath knowing that Louis and Nick didn't get along he never understood why. The two were nice guys and if they would stop whatever the reason why they hate each other then they would see that the two have more in common then they possibly thought. 

"Because he's my friend Louis,"

"Aren't I your friend?" Louis asked. More like pouted. 

Harry just smiled and peck his cheek.

"Of course you are Boo bear."

Everyone laughs at the nickname while Louis just blush and tried hard not to slap his friends. 

Once the laughter died the six friends went back to talking and making plans once the bell rang the six went their separate ways. Aurora, Liam and Harry went to one class while Louis, Niall, and Zayn went another. 

"Mate you need to tell him how you feel," Zayn said as he and the other two headed to gym. 

Louis looked at him.

"Oh come on Louis the whole school knows that you love the kid. Always protecting him, getting jealous whenever Nick or someone else flirts with him,"

Louis shook his head.

"Okay we know that I like him but I highly doubt he feels the same way,"

Niall scoff beside them.

"That's complete rubbish Louis remember Eleanor and how jealous he was of her?"

Louis laughed at that he remembered Eleanor alright. Best laid he ever had but it also show Harry's jealous side which if Louis was being honest it was kinda hot. 

"Oh yeah I remember Eleanor," he said with a smirk. Zayn and Niall just shook their heads as they reached their class. 

"I'm just saying you two need to stop acting like you don't like each other and admit that you do." Zayn said as he started to take off his shirt in favor for his gym shirt. 

"I don't know guys what if he doesn't like me that way? What if everything your saying is just you guys reading to much into it? What if he doesn't feel the same way as I do?"

Niall and Zayn shared a look unsure how to answered that. 

"Yeah that's what I thought, look I love Harry but I don't want to lose him as cliche as this is gonna sound I rather have him as a friend,"

"A friend who'll be okay with him dating other people?" Niall asked.

Louis's body froze at the mention of the curly hair lad dating other people. If Louis was being honest with himself the thought of someone else touching Harry, kissing him, call him theirs, made him sick to his stomach. Harry's never dated hell he's never had his first kiss the boy was as innocent as they came and Louis would be damn if someone stole that away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

After gym Louis decided to skip his last class and head home telling the lads that he won't be at practice either. 

Louis walked towards the freshmen building and saw Harry waving good bye to Aurora and Liam before he spotted him.

"Louis!" 

Harry ran to Louis who caught him as he jumped into his open arms. Louis giggled as he spun the younger lad around. He then placed him on the grown and kissed his forehead. 

"Hey Princess,"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I decided to skip class along with practice and take you home with me," Harry beam at him like Louis Harry really wasn't in the mood to go to his last class. 

"Okay,"

Great let's go then"

Taking his hand in his own Louis draged Harry to his car. 

Once they got in then older lad drove them to his house. Harry took Louis's hand onto his own as he stared out the window. Louis looked down at their join hands and couldn't help but smile. If Harry was truly his this would be even better. Harry taking his hand while Louis kissed them. Then Louis would place them on his lap and before he knew it Harry would release his hands and then...woah stop right their Tomlinson if that thought gets any further then he's gone have a boner and Harry's gonna ask and Louis does not feel like lying to the cutie beside him. 

"So any homework?" 

Louis aske the younger lad.

"Nope finished it during free period, you?"

"Nope," he said smiling at him. Harry returned his smile with one of his own.

Louis turned his attention back to the road as did harry. For the remainder of the ride Louis couldn't stop thinking about Niall's words. 

Yes he wanted more from Harry but he also didnt want to ruin their friendship but he also didn't want Harry to be with other people. He didn't want someone to kiss him, touch him, see him in a way that was only meant for Louis. 

What Louis didn't realize was Harry was having similar thoughts as him. 

Harry has always loved Louis but he was just to shy to even admit to it. When people saw Louis they saw a hotsex god when people saw him they saw a awkward lad who was always tripping over his own two feet and was always wearing flower crowns and painting his nails. 

Honestly Harry never understood why Louis even wanted to hang out with him. Harry wasn't special while Louis...Louis was something else. He was special and perfect everything Harry wasn't. 

Louis looked at his princess and saw that he was deep in thought giving him a gently squeeze Harry's eyes met his. 

"Everything okay love?"

Harry just smiled and nodded his head. Louis returned his smile and continue driving home. 

XxXxX

"Why are we watching Spiderman?"

"Because we just finish watching the notebook," 

The younger lad giggled as he curled himself closer to Louis and watched Andrew Garfield play Peter Parker. 

Louis pulled Harry closer to him as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair. 

This was perfect. The two watching movies eating junk food while curled up against one another. The only thing missing was Louis being able to kiss him and have his wicked ways with Harry. 

"So the spring dance is tomorrow,"

Louis looked down at Harry before humming in agreement. 

"Are you...going with anyone?" He asked hiding his face in Louis's chest. 

Louis couldn't help but chuckle as he bend down and kissed Harry's hair. 

"If that's your sutble way of asking me then yes Harry I would love to go with you," 

Harry lifted his head. 

"Who says I was asking you?"

Louis flipped them over so that he was on top. 

"Aren't you?" he asked smirkin as well. Harry then surprised them both by flipping Louis so that he was now was on top. It took all of Louis's will power not to lift his hips so that he could feel Harry's cock rub against his. 

"Maybe," he whispered. 

The two stared at one another unsure of what to do. On one hand they wanted to kiss but on the other they didn't want to ruin their friendship. 

Niall's words kept buzzing through his head images of Nick or someone else kissing Harry flowed through his head. Could he handle that? No he couldn't.

"Screw this," he said out loud. 

Before Harry could say anything Louis grabbed the back of his head and crashed their lips together. 

Harry's eyes widen as he felt Louis's lips against his. It took a while for his brain to catch up but once it did he kissed back. 

Louis smiled in to the kiss as he felt Harry shyly kiss back. The kiss was sweet and tender and even though Louis wanted to song his boy he knew that at the moment he wanted this kiss to be a sweet and tender one.

Once they pulled away both boys had on matching smiles. 

"Wow,"

"Yeah wow,"

"How long have you been waiting to do that?"

Louis smirked. 

"Since the first day we met,"

Harry smiled as he lean down and kissed Louis. 

Louis wrapped his arms around the boy and kissed him back. Both ignored any sounds that didn't involved their breathing and moans. Needless to say Harry missed his date with Nick. And Louis couldn't be happier.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis stared at his reflection. He was loving the [outfit](http://40.media.tumblr.com/9feac29bbb320ffbb6ed98fa96c1d9f7/tumblr_nffk51N0RN1rt2ddro1_250.jpg) that he chose it made him look hotter then he normally did. Then again this is his first offical date with Harry. He couldnt stop smiling as he thought pf his princess. After their kiss both Louis and Harry admitted to one another how they felt. Harry told him hes always loved him like Louis but he was to shy to admit it. Louis didnt blame him. He to was shy to admit how he felt for him as well. The two laugh as they admitted what idiots they were and now they can be together and happy. 

"Louis, Harrys here," his mother shouted. Givimg himself a once over he ran down stairs. Once he reached the bottom stairs. Louis had to stop himself from taking harry in front of his mother.

[Harry](http://www.becauseiamfabulous.com/wp-content/uploads/One-Directions-Harry-Styles-Wearing-Burberry-London-Collection-Mens-Dinner-2.jpg) was staring at the ground slowly he lifted his head and bit his bottom lip as he gave Louis a body scan. 

"You look great Lou,"

"Not as great as you Harry," 

Harry blushed, his eyes became very interested with the ground. Louis smiled as he walked up to him and tilted his head up. He lean forward and kissed his forehead. 

"You do look lovely Hazza,"

"Thank you boo,"

"Okay you two enough flirting I want to take pictures of you two," both Louis and Harry laugh as they pose for the camera. 

After taking a few pictures Louis and Harry headed off to the dance. However before they were half way there Louis pulled on the side of the road he then pulled Harry towards him and crashed their lips together. Harry moan into the kiss as he unbuckle his seat bealt and crawled over the consel and straddle Louis's lap. Louis smirk as Hard crashed their lips together. 

Louis's hands started running through Harry's curls while the younger one ran his hands on his chest. 

Louis moan as he felt Harry's warm hands running up and down his chest. Louis pulled the smaller lad closer to him as he separated from Harry's lips and attack his neck. Harry moan as Louis suck on his neck he pulled him closer and rocked his hips forward. Louis's eyes widen as he felt Harry's cock rubbing against his own. 

He moan as he grabbed Harry's waist and helped him move against him. 

Harry Wrapped his arms around the older lad's neck and moved down while Louis thrust up. 

The two moan as they continue to move against one another Louis could feel his orgasam coming close he gripped Harry's waist in an attempt to stop him. Harry pulled away and looked at Louis with a lustful expression. 

As much as I want to take you here and now we should wait until after the dance and when we go back to my place okay?"

Harry nodded his head as he removed himself off of Louis's lap and sat back down on his seat. Louis just smirk as he saw how flushed Harry looked not to mention that huge hickey that was on his lovely neck. Now everyone will know he's Louis's. 

Louis started the car and drove them to the dance. 

Once they arrived Louis and Harry headed off to find their friends. They found them sitting at a table in the far corner. 

Liam was the first to spot them and he couldn't help but smirk as he saw Louis's hand wrap around Harry's waist. 

"Well, well, well look who finally showed up and decided to admit they like each other,"

Everyone turned to see the new couple walking up to them. Louis with a proud smirk while Harry was sporting a huge hickey with a blush spreading across his face. 

"About time seriously if I had to hear you two complain again about the other not returning your feelings was getting annoying," Niall said. 

"Agree," both Zayn and Aurora said. 

"Hey we're together now aren't we? Be happy that its us together and not with someone else then you lot would have to heat us complain about that,"

The other four couldn't agree more as the new couple sat down and talk amongst their friends.

"I see you waisted no time in marking him right Lou?" Zayn asked observing Harrys neck.

Harry imediatle blushed as he hid his face in Louiss neck making the entire group laughing at the young boy. Music started playing as the group of friends headed off to the dance floor. 

Louis grabbed harry by the waist and spun him around and pulled him back. Harry seemed to understand what he wanted so Harry shyly started moving his hips against Louis's. 

Louis smiled as he whispered in Harry's ear

"Its okay love just let go,"

Harry nodded his head as he pushed his hips back a little and started grinding against Louis. 

Louis smirk as he started movie along side him. Gaining some confidence Harry grabbed Louiss arms and placed them on his chest giving Louis the okay for him to roam his body.

"Looks like my little princess became a little vixen huh?"

Harry smirk as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Harry tilted his back giving Louis access to his neck. 

The two forgot they were at a school event and not in a club as the two started dancing. Louis's hands roaming Harry's body while Harry grind against Louis's clothed crotch. 

Louis gave Harry's neck a gentle kiss as the song ended. The two smirk at one another as they went to join their friends. The group of friends smiled as they began dancing with one another Zayn with Harry, Niall with Liam, and Louis with Aurora they then switched partners and dance around with each other, laughing and having a good time. 

The dance was coming to an end so like most dances it ended in a slow dance. 

Louis grabbed Harry as a slow song played. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis's neck while Louis wrapped his arms around his waist. As the music started playing Harry rested his head on Louis's chest while Louis rested his on top of Harry's head. 

_Baby I wanna know what you think when your alone_

_Is it me yeah? Are you thinking of me yeah ?_

_We've been friends now for a while wanna know that when you smile_

_Is it me yeah? Are you thinking of me yeah oh oh_

_Girl what would you do? Would you wanna stay if I were to say_

_I wanna be last yeah baby let me be your let me be your last first kiss_

_I wanna be first yeah wanna be the first to take it all the way like this_

_And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah baby let me your last first kiss_

Harry lifted his head and stared into Louis's eyes Louis smiled at his princess as he lean down and kissed Harry. Harry smile as he kissed him back. It was a sweet gentle kiss.  When the two pulled away they both had on matching smiles.

Let's get out of here"

Harry nodded his head as Louis pulled him towards the door and to hopefully the greatest night of his life

XxXxX

Louis woke up to the feeling of weight on his chest. When he opened his eyes and looked down to see a naked Harry curled up at his side. He couldn't help but smile as he lean down and kissed the top of his head.

"Greatest night of my life," he whispered as he closed his eyes with a huge smile on his face.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of smut not really good at writing it ^^;


End file.
